Clifford's Puppy Days: The Big Surprise/Be My Guest Credits (2005)
Based on the Scholastic Book Series by Norman Bridwell Produced by Scholastic Productions A Division of Scholastic Entertainment Inc. Executive Producer Deborah Forte Producers Jessica Wollman Jef Kaminsky Executive in Charge of Production John Worth Lynn, Jr. Directed by Joey Ahlbum Head Writer Suzanne Collins Created and Developed for Television by Deborah Forte Martha Atwater Jef Kaminsky Jessica Wollman Cast "The Big Surprise"" Lara Jill Miller Clifford Grey DeLisle Emily Elizabeth Kath Soucie Daffodil Jess Harnell Jorge Latonya Holmes Flo Ogie Banks III Zo Also Starring Henry Winkler as Norville Cast "Be My Guest" Lara Jill Miller Clifford Grey DeLisle Emily Elizabeth Kath Soucie Daffodil Cam Clarke Mr. Howard Also Starring Henry Winkler as Norville Voice Director Susan Blu "The Big Surprise" Written by Frederick Stroppel Storyboard by John Holmquist "Be My Guest" Written by Baz Hawkins Storyboard by Jennifer Batinich Scott Cooper Storyboard Supervisor Gloria DePonte Storyboard Revisionists Jason McDonald Don Poynter Steffen Vala Storyboard Assistant Lauren Montuori Music by Jared Faber Theme Song by Jared Faber And Emily Kapnek Lead Vocal by Freedom Bremner Production Managers David Trexler Lemon Krasny Production Coordinator Dan Milledge Production Assistants Amanda Normoyle Victor F. Boehringer "Clifford's Ideas to Grown on" & "Storytime with Speckle" Written by Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown Designed by David Mucci Fasset Art Direction Tom Marsan, Jr. Olivia Ward Design Amanda Saah Baehr Brian Carroll Bryon Moore Danny R. Santos Design Assistant Liz Best Color Supervisor Sophie Kittredge Color Coordinator Meredith Rodgers Background Colorists Scott Strong Liz Artinian Editor Frank Mitchell Post Production Supervisor Alison Elliott-Yarden Production Accountnat Vicki Jones Checker Roger Mejia Sheet Timers Jeffrey Gattrall Aaron Crippen Track Reader/Mouth Director Brian Phillipson Scholastic Financial Executive Diane Vilagi Scholastic Post Production Executive Eric Black Scholastic Business Affairs SR. Executive Andrea D. Sporer Scholastic Legal Affairs Executie Margo Baender Assistant to Deborah Forte Suzanne Lauchaire Scholastic Production Assistant Alina Lucila-Osmunson Recording Faciilities Studiopolis, Inc. Recording Engineer Arnold Geher Assistant Recording Engineer Eric Lewis Audio Editors Arnold Geher Studiopolis Production Coordinator Laura Lopez Post Production Sound Services Sync Sound, Inc. Re-Recording Mixer John Bowen Sound Effects Editor/Recordist Tony Pipitone Assistant Sound Editor Jay Fisher Foley Artist Brian Vancho Post Production Video Services Sony Music Studios On-Line Editor Rick Broat Overseas Supervisor Tom Marsan Jr. Overseas Animation Services by Yeson Animation Studios The Events, Characters and Firm depicted in this program are Fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, is purely coincidental. Scholastic Entertainment, Inc. is the author and creator of this Motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This Program is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries, and its Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. ©2005 Scholastic Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Scholastic and logos are trademarks of Scholastic, Inc. Clifford the Big Red Dog and associated logos are trademarks of Norman Bridwell Scholastic Category:Scholastic Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids